London Buses route N2
London Buses route N2 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Marylebone and Crystal Palace, it is operated by Arriva London. History Night bus N2 provides the night service for routes 2 (between Victoria & West Norwood) and route 432 (between West Norwood & Crystal Palace) and continues from Victoria to Trafalgar Square via Victoria Street, Parliament Square, and Whitehall. Route N2 commenced operating on 13 April 1984 between Trafalgar Square and West Norwood Station via Westminster - Victoria - Vauxhall - Stockwell - Brixton - Tulse Hill. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Gillingham Street (GM) garage using Daimler Fleetlines. On 5 July 1984, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by MCW Metrobuses. On 27 October 1984, the route was extended from West Norwood to Crystal Palace via Route 2 and was extended from Trafalgar Square to Friern Barnet. At the same time, a bifurcation from Victoria to Pimlico was introduced to replace a withdrawn section of Route N92 and part of the allocation was transferred to Holloway (HT) garage. On 27 October 1985, the route was diverted southbound via Victoria Bus Station. On 25 September 1987, part of the allocation was transferred to Muswell Hill (MH) garage. On 21 July 1990, the Muswell Hill (MH) allocation and Gillingham Street (GM) allocation was transferred to Finchley (FY) garage and was extended from Friern Barnet to North Finchley for garage journeys. On 18 July 1992, the route was to North Finchley at all times. On 4 December 1993, Finchley (FY) garage was announced closed and the whole allocation was moved to Holloway (HT) garage. On 23 June 1995, the route was withdrawn between North Finchley and Camden Town and was diverted at Camden Town to terminate at Hampstead Heath to replace the withdrawn route N93. At the same time, the route was rerouted at Cambridge Circus to run direct to Trafalgar Square instead of via Piccadilly Circus and the journeys to Pimlico were withdrawn although all journeys was diverted at Victoria via Wilton Road - Belgrave Road - Pimlico Station and back to line of route at Vauxhall Bridge Road. On 27 November 1999, the route was withdrawn between Trafalgar Square and Hampstead Heath, this section was replaced by an N24 which also replaced the Belgrave Road section in Pimlico thus returning the route to run along the whole length of Vauxhall Bridge Road. On 1 April 2000, the route passed to Arriva London operating from their Norwood (N) garage using ECW bodied Leyland Olympians. On 29 August 2003, the route was converted to low floor operation using brand new Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs. On 1 April 2005, the route was retained by Arriva London. In January 2010, brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s were introduced. On 3 April 2010, the route was retained by Arriva London. In March 2017, the Alexander Dennis Enviro 400s and Alexander ALX400 bodied Volvo B7TLs were replaced by Wright Eclipse Gemini 3 bodied Volvo B5LHs. On 1 April 2017, the route was withdrawn between Victoria and Trafalgar Square and was diverted via route 2 to Marylebone. Current Route Route N2 operates via these primary locations: *Marylebone Station *Baker Street Station *Marble Arch Station *Hyde Park Corner Station *Victoria Street *Victoria *Pimlico *Vauxhall Bus Station *Stockwell *Brixton *Effra Road *Tulse Hill *West Norwood *Elder Road *Central Hill *Crystal Palace Parade External links *Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) Gallery N2.png N002, London Buses routes N002, Night Routes in London